Secret of the Old Clock
Secret of the Old Clock is number twelve in the Nancy Drew videogame series. It was released in North America July 26, 2005. The game's plot was cross of the Secret of the Old Clock and Lilac Inn. The game play took place in the 1930's, and should therefore be considered a seperate continuity from the rest of the Nancy Drew games. Cast *'Nancy Drew' -- Lani Minella *'Carson Drew' -- Dennis Regan *[[Jane Willoughby|'Jane Willoughby']] -- Sarah Papineau *[[Emily Crandall|'Emily Crandall']] -- Walayn Sharples *'Richard Topham/Additional Voices' -- Tim Moore *[[Jim Archer|'Jim Archer']] -- Ben Laurance *'Mrs. O'Shea/Additional Voices' -- Amy Broomhall *'Miss Jakowski/Additional Voices' -- Megan Hill *'Mr. Phelps/Additional Voices' -- Chris Spott *'Tubby Telegram Guy/Additional Voices' -- Jonah von Spreecken *'Bess Marvin '-- Alisa Murray *'George Fayne' -- Patty Pomplun *'Uri the Cat' -- Cory (Cat) Radio announcement "The year? 1930. The place? The road to Titusville, where we find Nancy Drew behind the wheel of her blue roadster, pondering this question: why did Emily Crandall--a girl whom Nancy knows only through their mutual friend, Helen Corning--ask Nancy to drive all the way out to the Lilac Inn to see her? Does it have something to do with the fact that Emily's mother died barely a month earlier, leaving Emily to run the restaurant with only her guardian to help her? And more important, why, when she called, did Emily sound so desperate? The spunky teenager turns off the main road, blissfully unaware that Emily isn't all that awaits her at the end of the driveway. No, Nancy Drew is about to get her first taste of the mystery, intrigue and adventure that are to become her destiny." Plot The game is set in 1930, at the beginning of the Great Depression. Emily Crandall, a frightened girl Nancy knows only through a friend, asks Nancy to come to Lilac Inn to see her. Her mother died a month ago, leaving her to run the inn with only the help of her guardian, Jane Willoughby. When Nancy arrives at the inn and meets with Emily, a fire starts in the kitchen and the inn is evacuated. When they return to Emily's room, they find that Emily's mother's jewels have been stolen. Nancy must track down the will of a mysterious deceased neighbor called Josiah Crowley, bring the thief who stole Emily's mother's jewels to justice, and figure out who is trying to scare Emily out of the Lilac Inn, and why. Cameos *In Topham's house, several cameos can be seen including a Horse from the Haunted Carousel, a strange robot that would later appear in Antonio Fango's office. Trivia *Many of the locations in Titusville are taken from film and books. **Twin Elms is a mansion haunted by a so-called-ghost in the Nancy Drew book, "The Hidden Staircase" and in the movie "Nancy Drew" is the spa with the criss-crossed palm tree logo. **The picture shown when Nancy visits Twin Elms is an actual picture of Biltmore Estate, in Asheville, North Carolina. **Seymour and Audrey who work at the nursery are names from The Little Shop of Horrors. **Bogart's Pond is named after the pond in Westwood, New Jersey. **Miss Temple, Mr. Brocklehurst, Madame Pierrot and Miss Scatcher at the Lowood Academy are all found in Jane Eyre. **The names of the counselors at Camp Avondale are names of characters from the Friday the 13th movie. **Dr. Aikerman, Margaret Judson, Mrs. Brownell and Betsy Howard at the Deer Mountain Resort are characters from the Nancy Drew novel, The Haunted Bridge. **The workers at Krolmeister Nail Factory, Phil Connor, Dede, Jurgis and Ona, are characters in Upton Sinclair's The Jungle. **The names of the characters at the library are people for whom the libraries at the University of Wisconsin–Madison and the University of Washington were named. **The names of the characters at Sunnybrook Farm refer to characters from Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm. **The character names at Vache's Dairy (vache is French for 'cow') are taken from George Orwell's novel, Animal Farm. **The company name "Krolmeister" turns up many times in future and past games, usually the brand name of ovens and microwaves. **All of the telegrams delivered to the Deer Mountain Resort are all characters in the book The Haunted Bridge. *The girls at the railroad station and their friends are named after characters on the television show "Petticoat Junction" *Emily has a record of the instrumental version of "Ballad of Brigitte" from Curse of Blackmoor Manor. *If the player straightens the picture from Emily's room 10 times, it will talk. *While walking down the stairs from Emily's room, the portrait of Edward Stratemeyer, the creator of Nancy Drew, is seen on the wall. This is probably shown because Secret of the Old Clock was the first Nancy Drew book written and it was one of the few actually written by Edward Stratemeyer. *The carousel horse in the Josiah's house is one of the horses that were sold in The Haunted Carousel. *In this game, The character Topham was a man while Topham is a family in the book. *Nancy has no cellphone yet because the game is set in 1930. *The name of Emily Crandall's inn is taken from the Nancy Drew book, "The Mystery at Lilac Inn". *Jim Archer is the name of Helen Corning's husband in the Nancy Drew books *The Nancy Drew books The Hidden Staircase, The Bungalow Mystery and The Mystery at Lilac Inn are combined in this game because there is a hidden staircase at Lilac Inn just like in The Hidden Staircase but its in Twin Elms, the carriage house beside Crowley's house looks like the bungalow in The Bungalow Mystery, and there are stolen jewels in Lilac Inn. *Richard Topham said he has ESP. Abby from Message in a Haunted Mansion also has ESP. Quotes "Just make like a boy scout and be prepared!" Jane Notes there are no notes. External Links Secret of the Old Clock on the Universal Hint System Category:Games